


The Skeleton In our closet

by OrganicGrass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganicGrass/pseuds/OrganicGrass
Summary: When Nico is done with Will and his cooking skills. Oneshot!! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I always think will would be the one who screws up at cooking... First fic evaaaa! Please enjoy and review! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns pjo :3:3
> 
> ~by Admin Nekonii

Nico woke up to the smell of burning eggs. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he trudged to the kitchen from where smoke was rising out.  


Sighing, he threw the door open. He was met with the sight of a plume of smoke billowing out from the frying pan which had something - what WAS that?- charred on it, flour all over the countertop and floor, and his blonde significant annoyance adorably panicking over the mess.  


Will Solace looked up guiltily amidst the chaos with a sheepish grin. "Some help, Death boy?"  


He just glared at the son of Apollo and snapped his fingers. "PAOLO!"  


A zombie wearing a chef hat burst out of the closet, saluted the son of Hades and proceeded to clean the kitchen.  


Will gaped at him. "You have a skeleton in your closet?!"  


"Don't I always." Nico deadpanned.  


Nevertheless, with one clean kitchen and two happy people enjoying a delicious zombie- cooked meal later, it was safe to say that it was the end of Will's kitchen career (which didn't last long anyways).


End file.
